


At the end of last nights party

by Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom! Jeremy, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top! Michael, boyf riends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell/pseuds/Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell
Summary: Michael can’t stand the popular kids and he’ll be damned if he lets Jeremy turn into one.





	At the end of last nights party

Michael paced anrgrily throughout the limited space of Jake Dillingers bathroom. What was he supposed to do? His best friend and love interest of god knows how many years not only called him a loser but left to make out with some chick who wasn't even him. scratch that, his girlfriend. Michael was wondering who the hell he had just seen a few minutes ago. 

'How dare he act as though he's suddenly one of them, Mr fucking popular, too good for Michael Mell.'

Yeah, Michael was furious to say the least.With his anger came a sudden burst of courage and he found himself strutting out of the bathroom, in search of Jeremy. Michael soon found himself following, much to his dismay, the annoyingly high pitched moans of Chloe. As Michael followed the sound he made his way to Jakes parents room and surely enough Jeremy was in there as well. The thought made Michaels stomach turn. With a quick breath Michael opened the door quietly so that he could snap a photo of the two in the act. Luckily for him neither of the two teenagers seemed to notice and Michael smiled devilishly to himself. When Michael was satisfied with his evidence he  cleared his throat rather loudly.

"M-Michael!?" Jeremy asked in a state of confusion. The last person he expected to see after the whole bathroom incident was him but here he was, almost shaking with jealousy. Jeremy didn't want to admit it, but the thought of Michael getting so worked up over the situation made his jeans much more uncomfortable.

"Could you get lost? We're kinda in the middle of something here." Chloe said with a huff of annoyance as she rolled her eyes.

"If anything Chloe, I think its time you go catch up with Brooke." Michael said as he glared.

"And why the hell would I do that?" She questioned.

Michael took a moment to pull out his phone and then proceeded to airdrop the photo.

"She's gonna see something she doesn't want to in about 3,2,1" Michael counted down bordely

"CHLOE WHAT THE ACTUALLY FUCK" came Brooke from what seemed to be the other end of the house. Chloe sent Michael the dirtiest look both boys had probably ever seen as she went to go try and explain to Brooke how she accidently made out with her boyfriend.

"Good riddance" Michael mumbled as he locked the door behind her.

"M-micah?" Jeremy said with a worried expression on his face. He had never seen Michael act in such a way before. Jeremy's jeans were uncomfortably tight now and Michael started to take notice.

"I'm afraid its a little too late for pet names, Heere." Michael said as he made his way to the obviously flustered boy. In one swift movement he pushed Jeremy onto the bed and pinned his wrists above his head.

"If you're going to adress me, its sir from now on. got it?" Michael's voice practically dripped with confidence. Jeremy gulped as he subconciously spread his hips.

"Yes sir." he replied.

Without further hesitation, Michael pressed a demanding kiss onto Jeremy's lips. He wasted no time as he bit Jeremy's bottom lip roughly and then soothed it with his tongue. A soft moan escaped Jeremy's mouth as he parted his lips almost instantly. Michael darted his tongue into the taller boys mouth and curled it around Jeremy's which caused him whimper. They stayed like this until Michael had Jeremy right where he wanted him. With his eyes dazed, half lidded and mouth hanging open, Michael moved down and began to attack the paler boys neck.

"M-micah."

Michael temporarily paused his actions to tighten his grip on Jeremys wrists and look him in the eyes.

"What. the fuck. did I.just say." Jeremy quickly realized his mistake.

"I'm sorry uh s-sir."

"thats better."

Michael went back to sucking dark hickeys onto Jeremys neck. He made sure to bite down a bit harder than he normally would have. After all, he had to teach his baby boy a lesson. He bit down and then ran his tongue over the mark  before he moved onto the next patch of skin. Jeremy was sure he was going insane. He needed something anything! he bucked his hips up instinctively into Michaels crotch. Michael repricated his actions and the pair were grinding as Michael finished his handy work.

"feels so good.. Sir" Jeremy said inbetween moans.

"m so c-close." Michael immediately stopped moving his hips. He released Jeremy's wrists, stood up off the bed and moved to take off his pants. Jeremy watched with anticipation as Michael removed his underwear and motioned for Jeremy to come over.

"You've been such a bad boy haven't you Jeremy? sucking face with anything that has a heartbeat. I think its time you put that mouth of yours to good use."

Jeremy did not need to be told twice. He made his way over and dropped to his knees. He licked the tip hesitantly. He then wrapped his lips around the head and began to suck. he swirled his tongue around it and made sure to gather all the precome he could into his mouth. He noticed Michaels hand weave itself into his hair so Jeremy took this as a sign to continue. He slowly sunk his head lower onto Michaels cock and began bobbing his head. 

"So fucking tight, just like a good pet should be." Jeremy took this as encouragement and began to deepthroat the shorter boys length. Jeremy allowed his jaw to go slack as he locked eyes with Michael. Michael knew exactly what he was asking for, so he shifted only slightly and took Jeremy's face into his hands and began to jerk his hips. Jeremy's moans vibrated against his dick as Michael sped up his thrusts.

"Thats right, take it slut.you're mine and don't fucking forget it." Michael said as he grunted. He snapped his hips even harder as he heard Jeremy choking slightly. The sight turned him on even more as he pounded into his mouth. With a few more grunts he came down Jeremy's throat and he swallowed every last drop. He moved off of Michaels dick but continued to pump it slowly as he guided the other boy through his orgasm. Michael came down from his high and realized that Jeremys jeans were literally about to burst. 

"S-sir I need you so badly.." Jeremy said as michael fiddled with the button on his pants. Michael slid his jeans down effortlessly and began to rubbed Jeremy's clothed dick through his underwear.

"I don't know slut, do you really even deserve it?" Michael asked as he finally removed Jeremy's boxers.

"P-please sir I'll take anything just please do something." Jeremy begged.

Michael pushed Jeremy back onto the bed as he kissed down his navel just barely ghosting over Jeremys cock. He then licked a stripe from the base to the tip and moved lower. With one swift movement he pushed Jeremy's legs apart and stuck his tongue into his now gaping hole. 

"F-fuck please sir just like that ah" Jeremy was moaning and bucking his hips as Michael darted his tongue at a quicker pace. Michael flattened his tongue and shoved it deep inside of the paler boy and began to really tongue fuck him. He moved his hand and inserted two fingers along with his tongue and curled them. Jeremy was seeing stars as Michael hit his prostate repeatedly.

"Sir may I please come?" Jeremy askes and Michael thinks about it and then decides his next move. He removes his tongue and fingers as he moves upward. 

"Come for me, pet" Michael says as he lowers his mouth onto his cock. He wastes no time as he sinks lower, bobbing his head and swirling his tongue. And then he feels Jeremy's seed hit the back of his throat. Both boys lay there totally worn out before they remember where they are. Michael quickly gets up and gets dressed and helps Jeremy do the same and they walk out of the room and slip through the back door. Lucky for them, Jeremy's house was only a few blocks away. 

"Dad? are you home?" Jeremy calls out and no one answers. They head up to his room and sit on his bed.

"Micah.. I need to apologize for what I said at the party. I was acting like such a dick and forgot who was the most important to me." Jeremy said as he played with his thumbs.

"Jere, You are forgiven. If anything I shold apologize for basically forcing you into sex."

"Micah are you kidding? you really don't know how long I've been dreaming of that."

"Yeah sure, what about Christine or Brooke or Chloe or I don't know, the whole fucking cheer team?" Michael asks bitterly.

"Micah listen to me. They were literally just distractions because I wanted you but I didn't think you would ever like me back. I know it was a stupid way to go about it but  I didn't know what else to do.." Jeremy confessed.  Michael was taken aback by those words but then he felt a smile find its way to his lips.

"You really shoud've told me Jere, but then again you could say the same thing about me.."

"Lets just be glad we know now okay?" Jeremy asked and Michael seemed to accept this idea.

"Okay okay now lets get some sleep." Michael saidwith a yawn. They both discarded their clothes for the second time that night. Michael pulled Jeremy close as they snuggled against eachother and drifted off.


End file.
